Douleurs
by not-so-glorious
Summary: elle n'en pouvait plus et gisait là brisée... fic Kdooo pour ma ptite lily


PWPTWTOSficKdo

rating **M** pour situations dures telles que **tortures**... donc si vous ne supporter pas... ne lisez pas

**disclamer:** aucun perso à moi tous à **J.K. Rowling**

**résumé:**

_Elle serait bien resté comme ça mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de reflechir plus longtemps qu'une immense vague de douleur la submergea..._

**NdA:** ceci est une fic' Kdo d'anniversaire pour ma petite lily ... je sais que t'en a toujours révé... et bien je l'ai fait (_là je me prend la grosse tête_) Joyeux anniversaire en retard (trèèès en retard) et t'inquiette je vais aussi t'offrir un cadeau que j'aurais acheté... je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime (quand vous aurez lu la fic' vous allez vous dire que c'est un peu bizard comme Kdo... mais que voulez vous on l'aime comme ça notre ptite lily) arf que dire de plus si ce n'est le sphrases bateaux et debile telles que ne change pas mais qui sont si vrai que je ne peux pas m'empecher de te la dire

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus...

Elle gisait là sur le sol...

Poupée desarticulée...

Poupée torturée...

Pouppée ensenglantée...

Elle avait mal et il ne fallait pas le montrer...

Mais c'était trop dure...

Elle voulait rester là comme ça, la joue contre le sol froid, les cheveux auréolant son visage pale et couvert de blessures... son visage d'ordinaire harmonieux dérangé par l'etrange position du nez qui saignait... et par un cocard qui lui ornait l'oeil gauche desormais aveugle car crevé...

Elle serait bien resté comme ça mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de reflechir plus longtemps qu'une immense vague de douleur la submergea...

Se cabrant et bandant tous ses muslces... crispant sa machoire dans un pitoyable effort pour ne pas hurler elle se dechirait les doigts essayant de s'accrocher au sol desesperemment lisse...

Dans un **CRRRAC** trop sonore son genoux se plia dans le sens inverse provoquant une douleur telle que les cris qu'elle retenait jusque là furent rependu... dans un cri de gorge terriblement sonore qui exprimait les heures de tortures qu'elle avait endurée sans broncher... un cri de haine, de douleur, de tout...

Ses tortionnaires la regardaient, un sourire en coin fleurissant sur la bouche de certains lorsque les cris redoublèrent... on lui tenait le genou cassé et on continuait le supplice du Doloris provoquant des soubresauts qui la faisait encore plus souffrire car son genous blessé ne pouvait suivre le mouvement...

des larmes melangées à du sang et à de la poussière coulaient sur ses joues...

une baguette se releva et le Doloris cessa... elle retomba mollement sur le sol, crachant un peu de sang, toussant un peu, pleurant plus silencieusement... apprivoisant un peu la douleur...

"-_Alors... tu es sûre que tu ne sais toujours pas où il se trouve?_

- _kof kof... je... hurk... sais pas... hu... où il.. hu... est..._

-_tss tss... dommage pour toi... tu sais quoi? je ne te crois pas! et personne dans cette salle ne te crois! Tu n'as pas eu assez mal? parce que tout ça va continuer jusqu'a ce que tu nous ai tout dit..._"

d'un seul geste la femme qui parlait fit apparaitre des chaines qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles de la jeune torturée qui de son seul oeil valide vit une silouhette masquée s'approcher d'elle tenant dans ses mains un tison sortant visiblement d'un feu...

d'apréhansion son souffle s'accelera au fur et à mesure que cette personne se raprochait et lorsque le tison se posa sur la peau de son bras, la douleur fut insoutenable... sans precedant...elle fut prise de nausées... et l'odeur de la chaire brulée lui remplit les narines... et le tison se decolla, arrachant de la peau et de la chaire pour se reposer ailleur sur le corps... encore... et encore...le ventre, les jambes, partout... sans jamais s'arreter... le tison lui brulait, lui cramait, lui arrachait la peau... lui soulevant le coeur... la faisant crier... lui tirant des larmes des yeux... c'était ignoble, la douleur qu'on lui faisait subir était tout simplement insupportable, c'en était trop pour une seule personne... mais il fallait resister, encore, toujours...

Puis soudain un répit... plus rien si ce n'est qu'un léger courant d'air, effleurait sa peau meurtrie. Elle respirait difficilement, aspirant l'air par inspiration irregulières, haletant sous la douleur qui lui tiraillait la peau, le corps entier... son genou cassé diffusait une douleur sourde tandis que les mulitples coupures, brulures piquaient, derangeaient, heurtaient de manière plus violente...

mais le répit n'etait que le calme avant la têmpète... une intrusion qu'elle identifia comme une baguette magique fit son apparition entre ses jambes, la forçant à les ecarter... violemment on la força à s'executer et on lui enfonça la baguette en elle et le sort du Doloris fut prononcé.

Le sort jeté à l'interieur d'elle fut multiplié par cent, mille... ravageant ses entrailles, ruinant son interieur, detruisant ses organes... des flots de cris sans fin coulaient de sa bouche tandis qu'un raz-de-maré de douleur inondait ses sens... du sang sortaient, d'on ne sait pas vraiment où, colorant ses cuisses d'un rouge vermeille...

et son cerveau qui ne voulait pas lacher prise... qui ne sombrait pas dans l'inconscience qu'elle attendait avec impatience... À ce niveau elle voulait mourir... elle n'en pouvait juste plus, c'etait trop... oui la mort semblait la plus belle des destinations à ce point, elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, ses tortionnaires ne la laisserais jamais partir... alors autant mourir! oui tout plutot que de continuer à endurer toute cette douleur... toutes ces douleurs...

"-_...tuez moi..._

_-non non ma petite... tu dois parler tu te souviens?_

_-je sais rien..._

_-mais c'est evident!! toi... tu es sa meilleur amie et tu ne sais pas où il est? **ENDOLORIS**!_

_-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_

_-peut etre plus encline à parler maintenent?_

_-mais... hurk... puisq... puique je vous dis... humpf... que je ne... sais rien...hu..._

_-euh... Bella'... peut etre qu'elle dit vrai?_

_-**TAIS TOI**! je sais qu'elle le sait! elle doit le savoir! le... le maitre nous tuera si elle ne parle pas..._

_-je pourrais... kof kof... aussi vous men... hu... mentir en disant... hu... u... un endroit au... urk... hasard..._

_-je... non... tu... tu ne ferais **PAS** ça!!! **ENDOLORIS**_

_-Bella arrette tu vas l'achever!_

_-**ESPECE DE PETITE TRAINÉE!! TU NE FERAIS PAS ÇA! ET TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI? PARCE QUE SINON ON TE TUERA ET ON RECOMMENCERA AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSERAIS SI ON FAISAIT ÇA A TON PETIT AMI TRAITRE À SON SANG? WEASLEY!!**_

_-Bellatrix cela sufffit maintenent! Il a raison tu vas l'achever..._

_-je... oui tu a raison Lucius..._

_-ne t'emporte pas comme ça, il faut qu'elle soit en état de parler... Toi là, verse lui de l'eau sur le visage pour la reveiller puis installe la sur la machine..._"

Elle volait sur un nuage... elle ne sentait plus rien... l'apesenteur ne se faisait plus sentir... tout etait calme... silencieux... indolore...

_SPLASH_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa conditions lui revint en mémoire effaçant au passage ses rêves de nuages... elle sentit deux bras puissant lui enlever ses chaines, la porter et la deposer sur une sorte de table puis lui rattacher les poignets et les chevilles en croix... un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourut le corps sous forme d'un frisson... pressentiment qui fut confirmer lorsqu'un visage encadrer de long cheveux blond entra dans son champs de vision... visage froid au possible, exprimant le plus grand detachement et la plus grande indifference auquels elle ai jamais été confronté... Lucius Mafloy lui dit doucement:

"_-on va voir si tu n'a toujours rien à dire après ça..._"

et d'un mouvement de poignet il actionna le mecanisme de la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait... elle ne sentit rien pour commencer puis une légère traction se fit sentir au niveau de ses articulation attaché... traction qui continua pour se prolonger dans ses coudes et genous, amplifiant l'ampleur de sa douloureuse fracture... puis ses épaules et se hances commencèrent à etre eux aussi étiré...

elle pouvait sentir son cartilage bouger, ses articulations s'ecartler lentement... la douleur était sourde... sournoise... sauf au niveau de son genou cassé où elle formait comme des piqures d'electricité...

Son dos fut bientôt atteint par l'etirement forcé et les vertebres bougaient doucement les unes contre les autres dans une affreuse dance qui lançait des eclaires de douleurs vives... des craquements douteux commencèrent à se faire entendre et des petits cris sortaient de sa bouche sans que sa volonté puisse y faire quoi que soit...

Soudainement dans un mouvement brusque, l'etirement se fit plus violent et ses articulations firent des bruits peu rassurant...

ses membres étaient ecartelés au maximum lorsque son poignet droit fit un bruit plus audible que les autres et qu'il s'etira plus sechement laissant voir à tous la fracture ouverte qui s'était crée, la machine infernal s'arretta... on detacha la fille, qui n'etait presque plus humaine après tous les traitements pire les uns que les autres qu'elle avait du endurer, on l'assit sur un siege, ne prenant même plus la peine de l'attacher car qu'aurait elle pu tenter dans cet état? Bellatrix s'avança vers elle:

"_-Alors Granger... toujours aussi ignorante? ça doit etre la première fois de ta vie que tu ne peux pas répondre à une question... Où est-il?_"

Hermione trouva la force de lever la tête vers ses agresseurs, ses ravisseurs, ses tortionnaires, ses boureaux... leur sourit tristemment, leur dit d'une voix faible un "_je ne sais pas_" à peine audible puis dans un geste rageur se mordit la langue...

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, dans la campagne profonde de l'angleterre un homme roux se tenait devant une tombe:

"_ci-git Hermione Granger, morte torturée en gardant un secret qu'elle ne connaissait même pas_"

**_The End _**

* * *

_not-so-glorious_... je n'ai plus qu'a esperer que ça t'a plû lily-jolie (oo wa j'suis trop forte c'est le surnom que donne James à Lily arf trop drole) [je sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de mettre '_arf_' partout... et que d'autre personne aussi on aimé! dites moi vos impressions!

enfin pour finir tous en coeur pour cette sado-maso-travesti (_mais de quoi vers quoi telle est la question_) -fan de daniel Radcliff-je-suis-une-guenon (_je l'avais dit que je le ferais_) (_désolé s'il y a d'autre fan_) -fan du chanteur à la voix orgasmique- bref je sais plus quoi dire :

Joyeux aaaanniversaiiiireuh

Joyeux aaaniiiiversaiiireuh

Joyeux aaanniversaiiiiiiiiireuh Lilyyyyy

Joyeux aaaaannniiiiiiivvvveeeeeeerrrrssssaaaaiiiiiiiiirrrreuh!!!!!

(en chantant faux _of course)_


End file.
